Hoia Baciu
by Tiph l'Andouille
Summary: Parfois, ça peut nous tomber dessus comme ça, alors qu'on n'avait absolument rien demandé à Merlin... Et personne à la Réserve de Dragons de Roumanie n'avait prévu que leur vie pourrait être si chamboulée par l'arrivée d'une seule personne au visage déchiré par une immense cicatrice. /5 ans après la Bataille de Poudlard.
1. Norberta

**Petite note :** Cette histoire ne devrait pas dépasser 5 000 mots… Et sera écrite d'autant plus vite si vous prenez le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Norberta**

* * *

Ils la trouvèrent un matin de mars au début de leur ronde, au pied d'un nid de Norvégien à Crête. Nue et roulée en boule, elle avant sans doute tenté de se réchauffer avant d'abandonner. Immobile, telle une statue de glace, ils pensèrent qu'elle était morte dans la nuit. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha tout de même et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il dégagea sa nuque blanche cachée par des mèches d'un châtain gelé et posa deux doigts contre son cou. Il tâtonna un moment avant de sentir un léger battement.

Vivante.

* * *

Lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla, un long frisson parcouru son corps et elle se redressa sur son lit. Trop brusque. Un feu d'artifice éclata dans son esprit alors qu'elle retombait lourdement sur ses oreillers. Que s'était-il passé ?

Son premier souvenir la heurta de plein fouet. Sa course éperdue à travers la forêt maudite. Sa peur qu'Il la retrouve. Son cœur se comprima. Sa mémoire lui revint d'un coup et son mal de crâne disparu. L'avait-il retrouvée ? Elle était dans un lit. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir demandé l'asile. Il l'avait donc à nouveau capturée. Elle ne survivrait pas à Ses sévices encore une fois.

Sortir. Elle devait s'enfuir. Il ne fallait pas qu'Il la retrouve.

Elle repoussa les peaux de bêtes qui dégringolèrent sur le sol et tomba plus qu'elle ne descendit du lit. Les couvertures amortirent sa chute. Elle tenta de se mettre debout, mais vacilla et s'écroula à nouveau. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient pas. Et les Korrigans avaient décidés de reprendre leurs danses et leurs chants dans sa tête. Elle se mit donc à genoux et traversa la pièce à quatre pattes – les vertiges étaient beaucoup moins forts si elle restait près du sol. Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle s'agrippa à la poignée de la porte pour se remettre debout et appuya dessus pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé. La jeune fille sortit sur le seuil de la case et observa ce qui l'entourait. D'autres cases similaires lui faisaient face. Il semblait n'y avoir personne. Et il faisait grand jour. Elle tangua lorsqu'elle lâcha la poignée de la porte qui se referma derrière elle sans un bruit. Mais elle tint debout. D'un pas lent et mesuré, elle contourna la construction de bois dans laquelle elle avait dormi, se soutenant aux planches jointes.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était. Il fallait qu'elle continue à avancer. Mettre un pied devant l'autre. Atteindre la lisière de la forêt.

* * *

Ce fut Charlie qui fut désigné pour s'occuper de leur invitée. Parce qu'il avait une sœur et que donc il savait comment s'occuper d'une femme en détresse. Il n'avait absolument pas compris comment les autres en étaient arrivés à cette conclusion. Toujours était-il qu'il s'était bien fait avoir et qu'il se dandinait maintenant devant la case où avait été mise la jeune fille qu'ils avaient trouvée trois jours plus tôt en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

Le Médicomage amené en urgence avait donné des potions pour la soigner qui l'avait plongée dans un long sommeil. Le temps que sa vitalité se régénère. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance leur dit-il après l'avoir auscultée. S'il l'avait trouvée ne serait-ce qu'une demi-heure après, ils n'auraient découvert qu'un cadavre. Elle avait dû avoir une extraordinaire volonté de survivre. Il avait tout de même pris à part le Responsable de la Réserve, Valeriu Balasko et le Dragonnier en Chef, Charles Weasley, pour leur parler des marques qu'il avait trouvé sur le corps de la jeune fille. Et de la grande balafre qui partait du milieu de son front, traversait son œil droit avant de se terminer sur le cou à la base de son oreille. Il ne savait pas dans quel état psychologique leur survivante serait au réveil. Il leur conseilla fortement d'appeler un Psychomage de sa connaissance s'il y avait un problème. Lui-même ne pouvait pas aider plus, cela ne faisait pas partie de ses compétences. Sinon bien sûr qu'il serait resté pour aider. Bon, maintenant qu'il leur avait dit quoi faire, il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui, après tout on était dimanche et il était déjà bien assez gentil de s'être levé à leur appel de cheminée.

D'après ses indications, la rescapée devait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Charlie décida de frapper deux petits coups secs à la porte et d'attendre une réponse. Au bout de quelques minutes sans invitation à entrer, il finit par trouver le temps long et l'air trop froid et ouvrit la porte en s'annonçant. La première chose qu'il vit fut le tas de couverture par terre et le lit vide. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et dû se rendre à l'évidence. La jeune fille avait disparue. Autant pour le Médicomage et ses estimations.

\- Et merde, jura le Dragonnier avant de se sortir rapidement.

Il regarda autour de lui. Elle n'avait pas dû aller bien loin, le Médicomage ayant dit qu'il lui faudrait sans doute de nombreux jours avant de recouvrir toutes ses capacités. Elle n'avait pas pu passer par le village car quelqu'un l'aurait vue ou entendue à coup sûr. Elle avait donc dû contourner la petite bâtisse et vouloir rallier la forêt. Quand il passa derrière la caste, il remarqua rapidement une trace de pas trainants, en direction de la lisière. Il estima qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'appeler un de ses collègues en renfort et suivit la piste encore fraîche. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'une heure d'avance et semblait marcher lentement. Il ne fit aucun doute qu'il la retrouverait rapidement.

Après une heure passée à fouiller les sous-bois, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. La fille était maline. Et il l'avait sous-estimée. Il retourna donc à l'orée du bois et réfléchit. Que ferait quelqu'un qui essaye de s'enfuir pour brouiller les traces ? Il tourna sur lui-même pendant quelques instants, plongé dans ses pensées. Ce fut une trace au sol qui lui donna la réponse.

\- Mais quel crétin !, s'exclama-t-il en courant vers le lieu ou il savait y trouver la jeune fugueuse.

Il arriva sur place une dizaine de minutes plus tard. La dragonne était dans son nid, soufflant doucement sur quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Il marcha tranquillement vers elle, ne la regardant pas. C'était la base de leur apprentissage. Ne jamais avoir l'air d'un prédateur. Marcher d'un pas mesuré, mais pas trop lent, faire du bruit mais pas trop et surtout, ne jamais regarder un dragon dans les yeux. Sauf si vous souhaitiez raccourcir drastiquement votre ligne de vie.

Lorsqu'il parvint à destination, la dragonne leva sa tête monstrueuse au-dessus de lui et un courant d'air chaud le traversa. Les yeux rivés à la base du nid, il attendit que la dragonne termine son inspection. Le nez à la hauteur du visage de l'humain, la dragonne l'étudia avec attention avant de finalement s'en désintéresser et revenir s'occuper de ce qui se trouvait au centre de son nid. Elle le reconnaissait et savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Charlie en escalada la paroi avant d'atterrir près des pieds de la dragonne. Son regard fut tout de suite attiré par la chevelure châtain qu'il distingua de l'autre côté du nid. Il prit soin d'enjamber les différentes parties du corps du Norvégien à Crête pour ne pas lui marcher dessus et parvint sans encombre auprès de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, captivée par les mouvements du dragon au-dessus d'elle.

Le Dragonnier en profita pour la détailler. De taille moyenne, elle semblait encore plus maigre que le jour où ils l'avaient retrouvée, congelée au pied de ce même nid. Elle était assise sur la paille qui le composait, ses jambes n'ayant pas dû la supporter très longtemps. Elle n'avait qu'un œil d'ouvert, d'un gris anthracite. L'autre était fermé pour l'éternité, marqué par l'immense balafre qui lui mangeait le visage. Charlie se sentit pris d'un élan de pitié envers leur inconnue et ce qu'elle avait dû subir avant d'arriver ici.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, murmura une voix à ses côtés.

\- Pardon ?, demanda le Dragonnier surpris. Il avait failli sursauter, mais s'était heureusement retenu à temps. Généralement, les gens qui faisaient des gestes brusques auprès des dragons ne vivaient pas très longtemps.

\- De ta pitié, répondit la jeune fille sans le regarder, toujours accaparée par la dragonne.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez retrouvée la nuit dernière ? Continua-t-elle.

Charlie s'abstint de lui faire remarquer que trois jours avaient passés et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Pardonnez-moi de m'être échappée. Je pensais qu'Il m'avait retrouvé.

Le jeune homme roux n'osa pas lui demander qui était ce « Il ». Il préféra lui poser une question dont il était sûr de connaître la réponse.

\- C'est la première fois que tu en vois un ?

Ce fut au tour de son inconnue d'hocher la tête, avant de finalement détourner son regard vers lui.

\- Ils n'existent pas. Dit-elle simplement.

Ce n'était pas une affirmation, se rendit compte Charlie, c'était une simple constatation. Comme si elle faisait part d'un rapport écrit. Il comprit que la jeune fille n'allait pas bien. Elle avait dépassé le stade de la surprise ou de l'incompréhension. Elle ne faisait que voir sans réfléchir.

Le Dragonnier s'assit à ses côtés sans la toucher. Ne pas brusquer un animal blessé.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être tombée sur Norberta. Elle et nous avons une longue histoire en commun. Je te la raconterai un jour si tu veux.

Nouvel hochement de tête en guise d'assentiment.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?, lui demanda l'homme aux cheveux roux d'une voix douce.

\- Léto.

\- Et bien Léto, acceptes-tu que je te ramène dans ta case pour que tu puisses te reposer ? Tu es en sécurité ici.

Il ne sut pas ce qui l'avait poussé à rajouter cette dernière phrase, mais comprit qu'il avait bien fait quand il vit le visage qui lui faisait face se détendre imperceptiblement.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! :)  
_

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plut.  
Je répondrais avec plaisir à toutes vos reviews ! Pour les anonymes, s'il y en a, j'y répondrai au début du chapitre suivant._  
 _A bientôt !_

 _Titietrominet_


	2. Promenade en forêt maudite

Et hop, en avance de presque deux jours... Vous en avez de la chance (c'est bien parce qu'après c'est les vacances) !

Merci **littlesis** pour ta review ! Voilà la suite ;) **  
**

 **Petite note :** Cette histoire ne devrait pas dépasser 10 000 mots (oui j'ai un tout petit peu revu à la hausse)… Et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS :** Les mots en roumains dans le texte ont leur traduction en bas de page (bon la traduction vient de Google, alors j'ai pris ce qu'il y avait de plus approchant !)

Merci à **HisalysRose** pour sa correction !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Randonnée en forêt maudite**

* * *

 ** _3 mois plus tard_**

\- Léto, passe-moi le sel s'il te plait.

\- T'as le bras long non ? Démerde-toi.

\- La politesse est de demander, sinon je suis obligé de déranger mon voisin en passant devant lui.

\- Et alors ? Ton problème, pas le mien.

\- Je…

Pour la première fois, Charlie Weasley se retrouva sans savoir quoi dire face à la jeune roumaine qui lui faisait face, goguenarde. Elle croqua à pleines dents dans le morceau de viande qu'elle tenait à la main et se désintéressa complètement de sa pauvre victime pour en savourer le goût.

Nicolae, un des Dragonniers, dévoila une rangée de dents jaunies par le tabac avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore. Décidemment pensa-t-il, il commençait à fortement apprécier le caractère indépendant de leur nouvelle recrue.

* * *

\- Léto… Hésita un instant Charlie.

La jeune roumaine haussa un sourcil, attendant de voir ce que lui voulait le Dragonnier. Lorsque le jeune homme lui avait parlé de ses péripéties avec la dragonne Norberta – d'abord baptisée Norbert –, cela l'avait beaucoup fait rire. Indulgent, le Dragonnier ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. La scène qu'elle préférait et qu'il lui avait déjà contée trois fois était l'arrivée du dragon dans la Réserve. Déjà bien gros et complètement apeuré, il avait réussi à se défaire de certaines de ses entraves et failli écraser un des Assistants-Vétérimage qui était venu vérifier son état général avant de le relâcher dans la Réserve. Voulant protéger les autres, Charlie n'avait eu comme idée que de s'accrocher à la gueule du dragon pour éviter de le laisser s'échapper. Etonné, celui-ci avait balancé sa tête de droite à gauche avec force, pour tenter d'apercevoir quelle bestiole avait osé s'accrocher à lui. Ainsi malmené, Charlie avait fini par lâcher le museau et s'était retrouvé miraculeusement à califourchon sur le dos du dragon. Il avait à peine pris le temps de réfléchir avant d'attraper une des lanières de cuir qui sifflait près de son oreille. En tirant dessus, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était accrochée à ce qu'il restait de la muselière et il s'y était accroché de toutes ses forces. Cela avait eu comme conséquence de faire tourner le dragon sur lui-même. Au bout d'un certain nombre de tours, celui-ci s'était enfin effondré à cause du tournis et Charlie avait pu descendre de son dos. Pour aller vomir sur les chaussures du pauvre Assistant-Vétérimage qui n'eut d'autre choix que de s'évanouir.

Depuis, les relations entre le Dragonnier et Norberta s'étaient énormément améliorées – au contraire de celles avec l'Assistant-Vétérimage –, et elle faisait partie des dragons les plus doux envers les humains. Valeriu et Nicolae avaient émis l'hypothèse que ce comportement était dû à l'attention systématique du demi-géant Hagrid les premiers jours après l'Eclosion, mais ils étaient divisés quant à savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non et si cela pouvait être reproduit.

Le fait que ce soit Charlie qui ait retrouvé la jeune femme le jour où elle avait tenté de s'enfuir et qu'il ait réussi à la rassurer avait créé un lien étrange entre eux. Elle n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'elle lui faisait confiance, mais elle se sentait à l'aise en sa présence. Et pour le moment c'était tout ce qu'elle était capable d'offrir. Nicolae l'avait aussi prise sous son aile et avait commencé à lui montrer quelques techniques pour s'occuper de la Couveuse dont il était l' _apărător._

Cette année avait été particulièrement difficile pour la Réserve et un certain nombre de dragonnes avaient été tuées au moment de la Ponte – de février à avril en fonction des races – par des braconniers. Le personnel d' _Hoia Baciu_ était en colère et parlait de tendre des pièges mortels pour éliminer la menace. Le Gouvernement de Roumanie ne semblait pour le moment pas pressé de remettre de l'ordre dans la région et de protéger les animaux présents dans la Réserve Naturelle. Cette inaction de leurs supérieurs n'avait fait qu'accroitre le vent de révolte qui soufflait au sein du village. Et l'arrivée d'une étrangère _Nici-Vraj_ n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Enfin, ils supposaient qu'elle ne connaissait pas la magie, puisque Léto refusait de parler de son passé et découvrait avec une avidité surprenante tout ce qui avait trait à ce nouveau monde.

Nicolae était donc content d'avoir quelqu'un pour le seconder à la Couveuse, d'autant plus que la jeune fille était silencieuse. L' _apărător_ était plutôt du genre « ours des cavernes » et n'appréciait pas forcément les grandes discussions philosophiques. Surtout si elles avaient lieu durant ses heures de travail. Ou ses pauses déjeuners. Qu'il ait choisi l'étrangère pour le seconder en avait surpris plus d'un et agacé les autres mais Valeriu avait déjà validé son choix. Et personne n'avait osé remettre en question son ordre. Ceux qui n'avaient pas vu d'un bon œil l'arrivée de Léto et son maintien dans la Réserve avaient épanché leur colère le dimanche suivant à la taverne, située hors d' _Hoia Baciu_. La nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour de la région. Lorsque Charlie s'en était aperçu, il avait demandé au Responsable de la Réserve d'augmenter les protections pour éviter que l'homme que semblait craindre Léto n'arrive jusqu'au village. Mais le temps était passé et personne n'avait tenté de franchir les nouvelles barrières. Celles-ci, demandant un surplus d'énergie important, avaient donc été abaissées la veille.

En ce début de juin, les jours chauds avaient commencé à poindre le bout de leur nez et Charlie lui avait proposé de partir en randonnée découvrir les coins un peu plus reculés de la Réserve. Cachée au sein d'une forêt réputée maudite chez les _Nici-Vraj_ et agrémentée de sorts de Repousse pour les personnes ne possédant pas de sang magique, _Hoia Baciu_ était un havre de paix pour nombre d'espèces incluant les dragons. C'était ainsi que Léto avait pu entrapercevoir, le deuxième jour de leur périple, les plumes vertes foncées d'un Augurey au milieu d'un massif épineux et la veille, la robe noire d'un Thestral occupé à brouter derrière un grand aulne blanc.

La jeune fille sentait pourtant que la vraie raison de ce petit voyage improvisé n'avait pas encore été abordée et avait attendu patiemment que Charlie se décide. Assise sur un rocher chauffé par le soleil, elle regardait dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Léto, reprit-il avec un peu plus d'assurance, ce qui eut pour effet de la sortir de sa rêverie.

\- Mmm ?

\- Cela fait près de trois mois que tu es arrivée à la Réserve et personne ne te connait… Enfin, je veux dire que tu es très discrète et…, s'emmêla Charlie.

La jeune roumaine choisit de le laisser se dépêtrer tout seul, pressentant où cette discussion allait la mener et n'aimant pas ça du tout.

\- Bref, se reprit-il, je veux que tu saches que nous sommes là pour t'écouter si tu as besoin de parler de ce qui t'est arrivé.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Pourquoi ?, rebondit le Dragonnier, cela t'aiderait à avancer…

\- Pardon ?, l'interrompit la jeune fille, tu as lu un bouquin de psychomagie avant de me voir ? Je ne veux pas en parler, point.

\- Pourtant, je suis sûr que cela te ferait du bien, insista le Dragonnier, dans ma famille nous avons vécu des choses dures, nombre d'entre nous portent de lourdes cicatrices mais…

\- JE NE SUIS PAS TA FAMILLE ! hurla Léto avant de se reprendre, elle-même surprise de son éclat. Mais tu peux parler, toi qui n'en porte aucune, à part celles de ton épique combat avec Norberta, termina-t-elle, ironique.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ne sont pas apparentes que les cicatrices sont pour autant absentes, répliqua Charlie d'un ton dur.

\- Ah oui ?, continua Léto sans se démonter, alors parle-moi de tes cicatrices Charles, je t'en prie !

L'utilisation de son prénom surprit le Dragonnier. Il ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Il ferma les yeux un instant et poussa un profond soupir.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris.

Magnanime, la jeune roumaine ne poussa pas plus loin son avantage.

\- Le passé appartient au passé ? proposa-t-elle en lui tendant la main, se levant de son rocher.

Main qu'il sera en acquiesçant gravement, sachant pertinemment que c'était une erreur.

\- Le passé au passé.

* * *

Ils étaient rentrés la veille de leur excursion dans la Réserve et Léto en avait paru ravie. Ils ne reparlèrent pas du pacte qu'ils avaient conclu.

Cette nuit-là, une ombre traversa le village endormit et entra dans une case légèrement isolée. Elle en ressortit quelques instants plus tard aussi silencieusement, alourdie d'un paquet qu'elle avait jeté en travers de son épaule.

Le matin suivant, Nicolae, surpris de ne pas voir arriver sa petite protégée en même temps que lui à la Couveuse, alerta Charlie en pensant que Léto avait peut-être besoin d'un jour de pause pour se remettre de sa randonnée. Intrigué, le Dragonnier décida de faire un détour par la case de la roumaine avant d'aller s'occuper de son Dent-De-Vipère du Pérou, rescapé d'un réseau de trafiquants démantelé le mois précédent en Bulgarie. Il toqua à la porte en bois et attendit une invitation pour entrer, se retrouvant projeté quelques mois en arrière lors du réveil de son inconnue.

Saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, il emboutit plus qu'il n'ouvrit la porte de la bâtisse et dut une nouvelle fois admettre qu'il avait échoué. Léto avait disparu.

Apercevant Valeriu au loin, il courut à sa rencontre pour lui faire part de la disparition de la jeune fille. Un pli soucieux barra le front du Responsable. A peine avait-il fini son histoire, qu'un Assistant-Vétérimage arrivait, hagard.

\- Le Vétérimage Maniavel est mort, haleta-t-il alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent simultanément Valeriu et Charlie.

\- Je viens de le retrouver... Un poignard dans le ventre... Du sang partout…

Et l'Assistant-Vétérimage s'évanouit.

* * *

 **Gnéhéhéhéhéhé *méchante Titi méchante*, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?**

Promis la semaine prochaine il y aura de l'action !

 **Apărător** : Protecteur/Défenseur

 **Nici-Vraj** : diminutif de « nici o vrăjitoare » : non sorcière

 _Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire !_  
 _A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre :D_

 _Titietrominet_


	3. Réunion de famille

Hello les ptits scoubidous, voilà la suite de l'histoire. La semaine a été assez mouvementée (genre visite aux urgences étouétou) du coup je publie la suite aujourd'hui !

Merci **Littlesis** pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cela te plaira ;)

 **Petite note :** Cette histoire ne devrait pas dépasser 10 000 mots… Et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS :** Les mots en roumains dans le texte ont leur traduction en bas de page (bon la traduction vient de Google, alors j'ai pris ce qu'il y avait de plus approchant !)

Merci à **HisalysRose** pour sa correction !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Réunion de famille**

* * *

\- Je viens de vérifier. Il manque deux œufs de Magyar à Pointe dans la Couveuse.

Vari, un homme appartenant à l' _Arestul_ le regarda, haussant un sourcil.

\- Ce sont les oeufs les plus chers sur le Marché Noir. Le voleur... Ou l'assassin ? Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Le petit homme chauve griffonna quelque chose sur son calepin et remercia l' _apărător_ du temps qu'il lui avait accordé. L'enquête se présentait mal. Personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Les alarmes magiques du village ne s'étaient pas déclenchées. Pas plus que celles de la Couveuse. Le voleur avait un complice à l'intérieur. A moins qu'il ne fasse partie des personnes autorisées à entrer dans la Couveuse. C'était les deux seules explications plausibles.

De plus, la mort du renommé Vétérimage Maniavel allait plaire à la presse. Vari détestait la presse. Et par extension il détestait le meurtre qui lui avait été refilé.

Il n'avait qu'à enquêter sur la fuite de la roumaine, une certaine Léto d'après ce qu'il avait compris, et qui avait disparu comme par hasard la même nuit. Bien pratique cette disparition tout de même.

Il ajouta une petite ligne sur son carnet. _Surveiller Charles Weasley_. Il lui avait paru un peu trop véhément après qu'il ait orienté ses questions sur la jeune femme. Et le fait qu'il ait dû être retenu par deux autres hommes de la Réserve pour l'empêcher de lui sauter dessus ne l'aidait pas à croire aux inepties que l'Anglais avait essayé de lui faire avaler.

* * *

Léto se réveilla nue, entravée.

Le cauchemar recommençait.

Un homme s'approcha, la tête à-demi cachée par les ombres qui se projetaient dans la petite pièce insalubre.

\- Enfin tu te réveilles ma chérie. Papa était très inquiet pour toi. Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas disparaitre comme ça. Maman t'a cherchée partout. Elle est très fragile. Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas lui faire faire trop d'efforts. Et pourtant toi tu décides de t'enfuir. Papa est très en colère contre toi. Tu sais qu'il va devoir te punir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas être une gentille fille ?

L'ombre avança une main tendre vers la joue de son enfant et la caressa doucement. Il retira sa main et l'abattit à nouveau. Fort. Puis il recommença. Et à chaque gifle l'intensité augmentait. Une caresse. Une gifle. Une caresse. Une gifle. Une des lèvres de Léto s'ouvrit sous la puissance d'un des coups. Le sang goutta lentement sur le sol. Mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Son esprit avait déjà quitté son corps. Il s'était enfermé dans la seule partie inviolable de sa tête. Son île d'Avalon.

Son corps, telle une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, bougeait au grès des gifles de son père. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à la faire réagir, celui-ci décida de changer de tactique.

\- Tu sais bien ce qui se passe pourtant quand tu fatigues maman. Papa a ses besoins aussi ma chérie. Tu es une bonne fille n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes ton papa pas vrai ? Tu sais que tu dois bien t'en occuper…

* * *

\- Il faut qu'on la retrouve ! s'écria Charlie à bout.

\- _Balaurul_ , soupira Valeriu, on ne sait même pas si elle a été kidnappée... Elle a peut-être voulu prendre un peu de distance et partir seule pour quelques jours.

Le Dragonnier voulut hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Il _savait_ que Léto n'allait pas bien. Il le sentait. Pourquoi Valeriu ne pouvait-il pas lui faire confiance ? Il voulait frapper quelqu'un. Briser un objet. Frapper dans un mur jusqu'à ce que sa douleur soit plus forte que sa peur.

Il serra les poings à s'en faire saigner les paumes.

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui lancer une insulte ou à le supplier à genoux, il ne savait pas vraiment mais Nicolae le prit de court.

\- Léto ne m'aurait pas laissé seul à la Couveuse sans me prévenir avant. Elle connaît l'importance de ce travail.

Valeriu se frotta les yeux, fatigué. La discussion n'avait pas avancé depuis le matin. Charlie perdait de plus en plus son sang-froid et Nicolae ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il détailla rapidement l' _apărător_. Il ne pensait pas que l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année, bourru et solitaire, puisse autant s'attacher à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait si peu.

\- Bien, je vous propose d'attendre jusqu'à demain matin pour décider ce que l'on fera au sujet de Léto.

Voyant que Charlie s'apprêtait à protester, il leva la main et continua :

\- De un, la nuit va bientôt tomber, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire maintenant et je dois encore m'occuper du Vétérimage assassiné et de l' _Arestul_ qui doit enquêter. De deux, Léto n'appartient pas à la Réserve et elle peut donc aller et venir comme elle le souhaite, quoi que chacun d'entre vous puisse en penser. Je vous rappelle qu'aucune des alarmes d'intrusion n'a sonné cette nuit. De trois, et même si cela va te déplaire _Balaurul_ , peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. Léto ne s'est pas totalement adaptée à sa vie dans la Réserve. Elle menace notre équilibre. Tu as bien vu comment les autres réagissent à sa présence. Il aurait fallu qu'elle parte à un moment donné pour préserver _Hoia Baciu_. Et surtout, il reste un léger doute quand à son innocence pour le vol et le meurtre de Maniavel…

Charlie tomba des nues. Comment son Responsable pouvait-il penser cela ? Il n'eut même pas la force de répondre et sortit rageusement de la case, claquant la porte au passage pour marquer son mécontentement. Il marcha droit devant lui à grandes enjambées, ne sachant pas très bien où il se dirigeait de ce pas pressé. Il fut cependant vite rejoint par Nicolae qui s'ajusta à sa démarche.

\- On fait quoi alors ?

* * *

Enfin Il l'avait laissée. Seule, meurtrie par les liens et le traitement que lui avait infligé son père, elle s'autorisa à pleurer. Une larme apparut au coin de son œil valide et dévala son visage avant de s'écraser à la base de son cou.

Il fallait qu' _Ils_ la retrouvent. Charlie. Nicolae. C'était son étincelle d'espoir. La seule qu'elle entretenait, bien enfouie sous les cendres désertiques de son cœur.

* * *

\- T'es sûr que t'as pas une meilleure idée ?

\- Tu es avec moi ou pas ?

\- Bien sûr… Mais peut-être qu'en cherchant un peu on aura une meilleure idée que de kidnapper un…

\- Pas le temps. Tu viens ?

\- Donne ta main.

* * *

\- Maman ! Regarde le dragon là-haut !

\- Luka, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ces bêtes n'existent que dans ta tête… Tu sais bien ce qu'a dit la maîtresse… Il faut que tu arrêtes avec ça. Ce n'est plus de ton âge.

\- Mais maman… Je te jure !

* * *

Lorsque son père revint la voir quelques temps après, il ne restait aucune trace de ses larmes. Elle se redressa face à lui. Et ouvrit son œil. Un trou sans fond apparu dans le visage de Léto. Gris. Noir. Clair. Obscur. Vie. Mort. Elle vit la main de son père trembler. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Elle ne flancha pas.

La ceinture ne s'abattit jamais.

Un fracas énorme ébranla la maison et une partie du toit s'enfonça entre Léto et son père. La tête de Norberta apparut dans le trou du plafond.

Son père recula d'un pas.

\- Sélène. Je dois protéger Sélène.

Il tenta de faire demi-tour.

Un sort l'immobilisa.

Trois hommes sautèrent du dos de la dragonne et entrèrent par le trou béant. Charlie se précipita auprès de la jeune femme.

\- Léto…

Il ne sut pas quoi ajouter en regardant les dégâts. Il finit par remarquer qu'elle avait ouvert les deux yeux. Il resta fixé sur la cavité. Vide. Il leva doucement la main vers son visage. Léto recula précipitamment, son dos heurtant douloureusement le mur auquel elle était accrochée.

\- Ne me touche pas. S'il te plaît.

* * *

Après avoir fortement exprimé son mécontentement d'avoir ainsi subi un enlèvement et forces menaces à l'encontre des deux Dragonniers, Vari dut se rendre à l'évidence. Léto n'était pas son Meurtrier-Voleur. Elle avait un excellent alibi.

Après avoir appelé les _Vânători_ et les _A_ _ricii_ pour qu'ils prennent la relève sur l'enquête de maltraitance – les Cracmols-Loups-Garous ne faisaient pas partie de sa juridiction – il put tranquillement reprendre son enquête à propos du vol et du meurtre sans risquer un autre enlèvement. Il avait choisi de ne pas revenir sur le sujet, se rappelant trop bien des petits cris de frayeur peu virils qui lui avaient échappé quand la dragonne avait décollé. En échange du silence des deux hommes sur ce passage peu glorieux et de l'assurance qu'il serait félicité pour avoir découvert un abus parental, il accepta de ne pas les trainer en justice.

Il souhaitait bien du courage aux deux Départements qui prenaient la relève, sachant parfaitement qu'ils ne se supportaient pas.

Quand l'homme, menottes aux poignets passa devant Vari, Charlie et Nicolae, il continuait à murmurer dans une lente litanie _Sélène, Sélène. Ma belle Sélène. Je dois te protéger. Sélène._

* * *

Lorsque Léto sortit enfin de la bâtisse, encadrée par Charlie et Nicolae, les _Vânători_ et les _A_ _ricii_ voulurent l'emmener tout de suite dans leurs bureaux pour prendre son témoignage. Se rendant compte que chacun voulait la mettre dans ses propres locaux, une vive discussion s'installa entre les Polices des deux Départements.

Profitant de cette dispute, Léto passa devant eux sans bruit et se dirigea vers le fond de la ruelle. Elle sut que ses deux amis la suivaient aux pas qu'elle entendait derrière elle. Ils passèrent devant deux autres rues avant que la jeune femme ne s'arrête devant une grille immense. Le cimetière.

N'osant rien demander, les deux hommes se tenaient en retrait dans une position qui ne laissait pas d'équivoques. Ils étaient là pour protéger la frêle jeune femme qui les accompagnait.

Ils traversèrent trois allées avant d'emprunter un petit chemin qui serpentait jusqu'au fond du cimetière. Sous un grand chêne, une pierre tombale était posée.

Léto s'agenouilla et arracha les petites branches de lierre qui avaient poussé, dévoilant le nom du mort qui reposait en paix.

 _Sélène Harper (11 Novembre 1965 – 22 août 2000)_

* * *

 _Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? :)  
_

 **Apărător :** protecteur/défenseur

 **Nici-Vraj** : diminutif de « nici o vrăjitoare » : non sorcière

 **A** **restul** : Police Magique

 **Vânători** : Chasseurs (Police des Loups-Garous)

 **Aricii** : Police Cracmol (en vrai ça veut dire hérisson... Mais on s'en fiche, c'est joli !)

 **Balaurul** : dragonnier


	4. Besoins naturels

ça y est, je viens de finir d'écrire le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, il y en aura 6 en tout (et donc plus que 2 après celui-là...) ! Du coup je vais accélérer la publication à 2 fois par semaine pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre :)

J'espère que cela vous plait toujours...

Merci **littlesis** , voilà un peu plus d'explications sur le "sauvetage", en espérant que cela te suffise... Sinon n'hésite pas à râler ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS :** Les mots en roumains dans le texte ont leur traduction en bas de page (bon la traduction vient de Google, alors j'ai pris ce qu'il y avait de plus approchant !)

Merci à **HisalysRose** pour sa correction !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Besoins naturels**

* * *

\- Mon père n'a jamais accepté la mort de ma mère. Elle était tout pour lui. Elle était Anglaise à la base. Elle est partie en Roumanie avec lui car c'était l'un des seuls pays à avoir un Gouvernement où les Loups-Garous étaient entendus et pris en compte.

\- Mais vous dites que vous n'aviez aucune idée que vos parents étaient des _Ari_?

\- Non. D'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que c'était. Oui je savais que mon père était un Loup-Garou. Non je n'ai jamais cru en la magie. Il y a un pas énorme tout de même. Je veux dire, nombre de séries à la télévision parlent de la lycanthropie sans pour autant mentionner qu'il y a des bonhommes avec des baguettes magiques et des chapeaux pointus qui se baladent dans un monde parallèle en lançant des sorts pour éviter de faire la vaisselle et le ménage.

\- Votre vision de la magie est… quelque peu réductrice… Mais passons. Les _Ari_ sont issus de personnes pouvant pratiquer la magie, mais qui en sont eux-mêmes complètement dépourvus. Leur descendance possède rarement ce pouvoir, même s'ils se marient avec des sorciers. Pour en revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse, pourriez-vous nous raconter à partir de quand les sévices ont commencé ?

\- Le lendemain de la mort de ma mère. Le 23 août 2000. J'étais mineure à l'époque, mais je n'étais pas scolarisée. Personne ne s'est rendu compte que j'avais disparu. Personne ne savait même que j'étais née pour ce que j'en sais. Il est arrivé le matin en me disant que Sélène était très fatiguée aujourd'hui et qu'elle lui avait demandé de s'occuper de moi. Je n'étais pas encore bien réveillée et je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il avait marmonné ensuite. Il avait l'air… Taré. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient. De cette lueur folle qui dansait comme le jour précédent la pleine lune. Il m'a fait peur. Je veux dire, il était toujours plus ou moins taciturne et on n'a jamais été très proches lui et moi, mais maman réussissait toujours à l'amadouer. Il l'aimait vraiment. Il s'est avancé vers moi et j'ai voulu sortir de mon lit pour me protéger, mais dans la panique les draps se sont enroulés autour de moi et je suis tombée à ses pieds. Il s'est agenouillé à mes côtés et m'a caressé la joue, comme pour essayer de me calmer. Il…

\- Prenez votre temps.

\- Il a repoussé les draps et déchiré mon pyjama. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ensuite, je crois que c'est la terreur qui a pris les commandes. J'ai réussi à le repousser et il est tombé. Il a été surpris et ça m'a laissé le temps de me relever et de sortir de ma chambre en courant. Je l'ai entendu me hurler dessus. J'étais paniquée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'ai débouché dans la cuisine et j'ai vu le couteau à viande qu'utilisait ma mère. Je l'ai pris dans mes mains. Lorsqu'Il est arrivé derrière moi, j'étais décidée à le tuer. Il a facilement bloqué mon coup et m'a arraché le couteau. Il était hors de lui. Il a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas ma réaction. Qu'il faisait seulement ce que Sélène voulait qu'il fasse. Elle lui avait demandé de s'occuper de moi. C'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il a dit qu'il devait me punir pour mon geste. Qu'il fallait que je comprenne que je devais lui obéir. Avec la lame du couteau il m'a fait cette cicatrice. Puis il m'a crevé l'œil. Il a dit que je devais me souvenir de ce châtiment. Qu'il le faisait pour mon bien. Puis il a terminé sa besogne. Dans la cuisine. J'aurais aimé que la douleur me submerge et que je puisse m'évanouir. Mais elle n'a fait que me rendre plus vivante. Elle m'a fait vivre cette horreur d'une manière cent fois plus nette. Un médecin est venu pour ma blessure, plus tard. Mon père lui a raconté une histoire qui ne tenait même pas debout. Il a tout avalé et n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus. Mon père était monstrueux. Et cet homme m'a abandonnée à ce monstre.

Léto avait tout débité. D'un seul coup. Sans sentiments. Le regard dans le vide. L'œil crevé hermétiquement fermé.

Le policier de la _Vânători_ ne ressortit pas indemne de cet interrogatoire. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus ébranlé. L'histoire affreuse de cette jeune femme ou le détachement dont elle avait fait preuve pendant qu'elle en racontait tous les détails.

Les Hommes pouvaient être bien plus dangereux que les Loups.

* * *

\- Donc la seule idée que vous avez eue a été de prendre un dragon pour venir à son secours ?

\- Je n'ai pas _pris_ un dragon. J'ai demandé à Norberta si elle pouvait nous aider à retrouver Léto. Elles s'apprécient beaucoup toutes les deux. Et les dragons retrouvent toujours ceux auxquels ils tiennent.

\- D'accord. Donc vous avez _demandé_ à un dragon de vous aider. Et pour ce faire, vous avez dû passer par des zones _Nici-Vraj_.

\- Je vous avoue qu'on n'a pas spécialement pris le temps de regarder sur une carte le chemin à prendre avec Norberta.

\- Et c'est vous qui avez eu l'idée de sortir un dragon de la Réserve et de transgresser au minimum une dizaine de règles pour retrouver cette jeune femme ?

\- Tout à fait. Et je tiens à préciser que sans nous cette jeune femme, comme vous dites, serait peut-être morte, ou pire encore, toujours aux mains de son taré de père.

\- Vous savez que mentir sous serment en Roumanie est punissable de mort n'est-ce pas, M. Charles Weasley ?

\- Oui.

\- Maintenez-vous votre version ?

\- Oui.

L'homme de l' _Aricii_ se prit la tête dans les mains. Il savait qu'il aurait dû poser son jour de congé. Sa femme avait failli le convaincre. La prochaine fois il l'écouterait.

* * *

\- Pouvez-vous me confirmer que c'est bien vous qui avez eu l'idée de prendre un dragon pour retrouver la jeune femme ?

\- _Da_.

\- Vous savez que ceci est considéré comme un vol ? Et que le passage au-dessus d'un village de _Nici-Vraj_ est aussi puni par la loi ?

\- _Da_.

\- Vous risquez jusqu'à plus de 20 ans de prison. Vous êtes sûr de maintenir votre version ?

\- _Da_.

\- Vous savez que mentir sous serment est punissable de mort, M. Nicolae Vulpesco ?

\- _Da._

L'homme de l' _Aricii_ se leva. Cela faisait près d'une demi-journée que les deux Dragonniers maintenaient leur version, s'inculpant personnellement du méfait. Défaitiste, il haussa les épaules. Qu'ils se débrouillent après tout. Il allait les transférer aux _Vânători_ et s'ils n'en tiraient rien, tant mieux pour eux. Il ne serait pas si mécontent que ça si les deux hommes pouvaient s'en sortir. Après tout, ils avaient sauvé la gamine.

* * *

Une semaine après son enlèvement, Léto revint dans la Réserve, accompagnée de Charlie et de Nicolae. Ils avaient refusé de la laisser seule durant son séjour à l'hôpital sorcier de Maracineni et avaient pris une chambre d'hôtel dans le voisinage.

Léto ne savait pas vraiment comment les hommes de la Réserve accepteraient son retour. Son histoire devant rester secrète jusqu'au procès, toute la Roumanie sorcière était à présent au courant. Aussi ne s'attendit-elle certainement pas à la haie d'honneur qu'elle traversa à son arrivée.

Et ce changement radical de comportement perdura toute la première semaine. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre sujet vienne remplacer son histoire sur toutes les lèvres.

Les policiers de l' _Arestul_ avaient réussi à relier le vol des oeufs de dragon aux braconniers qui sévissaient dans la région depuis quelques années maintenant. Mais il manquait un point crucial avant de pouvoir procéder à une arrestation. Ils ne savaient toujours pas comment ces braconniers avaient pu entrer dans le village sans faire sonner les alarmes de protection et n'avaient donc aucune idée de l'identité de ces gens. Et le meurtre du Vétérimage Maniavel restait une énigme. La presse en avait profité pour démontrer l'incompétence de la Police et Vari s'était fait passer un savon par ses supérieurs.

Ce fut la parution, un mois plus tard, de la décision de la justice quand à la peine choisie pour le père de Léto qui leur permit d'avancer dans leurs hypothèses. En effet, Vari s'était rappelé que les deux disparitions et le meurtre avaient eu lieu le même jour et une lecture attentive du dossier lui indiqua que le père de Léto avait lui aussi pu rentrer dans le village cette nuit-là. Il posa donc une demande pour pouvoir l'interroger et reçut une réponse positive le jour qui suivit.

Son instinct de policier lui soufflait qu'il tenait enfin une piste concrète. Il en était sûr. Tout était lié.

* * *

Durant le mois qui s'était écoulé à la Réserve, Léto avait passé quasiment toutes ses journées entre la Couveuse avec Nicolae et les rondes de nuit avec Charlie. Les bébés dragons allaient bientôt éclore et c'était une période à risque pour la Réserve. Les gardes avaient donc été doublées.

La roumaine s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Charlie, d'une part parce qu'elle ne lisait aucune pitié dans son regard et d'autre part parce qu'il n'essayait pas de la faire parler.

Le passé au passé.

C'est pourquoi, en ce début juillet, Léto fit irruption dans la case de Charlie, à moitié dévêtue. En la voyant ainsi, ce dernier ne put empêcher un mouvement de recul que la jeune femme ne manqua pas de remarquer. Si elle en fut vexée, elle n'en montra rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le ton de Charlie était inquiet. Et attentif. Il ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard sur la silhouette à peine habillée qui lui faisait face. Ce n'était plus la jeune femme décharnée qui était arrivée quelques mois plus tôt. Les formes qu'il distinguait dans la semi-pénombre lui donnèrent une douce envie qu'il tenta de cacher. Le demi-sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Léto montra qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Elle s'avança vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée.

Coincé par les murs, Charlie ne pouvait plus reculer. La jeune femme l'embrassa. Son premier réflexe fut de répondre au baiser. Son second fut de la repousser.

\- Arrête.

Léto recula.

\- Je ne te demande pas de sortir avec moi. Ni de former un couple. Ou un truc mièvre dans ce genre-là. Je ne crois pas plus que toi au romantisme. Ce que je te propose c'est sans contrepartie. Sans sentiments.

\- Léto… Je… Je ne peux pas accepter…

\- Pourquoi refuser ? Tu as tes besoins et j'ai les miens. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal là-dedans.

\- Tu n'es qu'une gamine Léto. Encore plus jeune que ma petite sœur. Je ne peux pas te faire ça. Pas après ce qu'il…

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire quoi exactement ?, l'interrompit Léto, tu ne peux pas me donner ce dont j'ai besoin ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse et d'enfin penser à autre chose ?

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de détailler la grande cicatrice qui barrait son visage et de penser à ce qu'elle cachait avant de bégayer une faible défense.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Si c'est exactement ce que tu dis.

Et elle le planta là, sans un regard.

Ce soir-là, Léto resta enfermée dans sa case et Charlie ne se présenta pas au repas. Nicolae regarda Valeriu avec inquiétude, mais celui-ci le rassura d'un signe de tête. Le Responsable de la Réserve savait que Charlie ne risquait rien, seul dehors. Il l'avait vu partir du côté des Norvégiens à Crête et se doutait où il allait passer la nuit. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Celle qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était Léto. La Réserve était un écosystème fragile et la paix et l'harmonie des Humains qui y travaillaient étaient une des principales composantes de son bon fonctionnement. Son arrivée avait modifié l'équilibre précaire du lieu et il fallait que les deux s'y adaptent. Sinon ils ne pourraient pas la garder.

Le lendemain soir, Charlie toqua à la porte de Léto.

* * *

 _Tadaaaaaam... Alors vous en pensez quoi ? :)_

 **Apărător :** protecteur/défenseur

 **Nici-Vraj** : diminutif de « nici o vrăjitoare » : non sorcière

 **A** **restul** : Police Magique

 **Vânători** : Chasseurs

 **Aricii** : Police Cracmol

 **Balaurul** : Dragonnier


	5. Le fou, le gai et l'amoureux

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Ça me fait tout bizarre de me dire que c'est bientôt fini !

Du coup, je voulais vous proposer une idée : si vous souhaitez que je fasse un bonus sur un personnage particulier ou sur une tranche de vie ou sur un animal de la Réserve ou que sais-je, envoyez-moi un petit message (ou une review, ça passe aussi ;) ) et j'essaierai d'y réfléchir. Je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner ma fic aussi vite !

Hey **littlesis** , désolé que ça t'ai semblé trop rapide... Il faut dire qu'à l'origine, j'avais prévu 5 chapitres de max 1,500 mots et au final je me retrouve avec 6 chapitres d'environ 2,000 à 3,000 mots ^^'. En fait, au début de l'écriture je ne pensais pas que Léto se ferait kidnapper, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'elle ne parlerai pas d'elle-même de ce traumatisme. Il me fallait donc un moyen pour que Charlie et Nicolae apprennent son passé sans qu'elle ne le dise... Et j'avoue que ça a particulièrement rallongé l'histoire :p

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS :** Les mots en roumains dans le texte ont leur traduction en bas de page... Et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés ;)

Merci à **HisalysRose** pour sa correction !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Le fou, le gai et l'amoureux**

* * *

\- Bon, tout le monde, voilà Razvan le nouveau Vétérimage de la Réserve.

\- On s'en fout, il arrive quand le plat ?

\- La ferme Nicolae, quand on est poli on dit s'il te plait.

\- Ah oui, parce que t'es une experte en politesse toi maintenant ?

\- Moui, j'ai appris du meilleur il parait.

\- On parle de moi ?

\- La ferme Charlie.

La phrase avait été reprise en cœur et le Dragonnier détourna la tête, faussement vexé.

Razvan regarda la scène, surpris. Valeriu soupira et lui sourit.

\- Vous verrez, vous vous y ferez un jour….

Le jeune homme acquiesça, pas convaincu.

* * *

Le policier tira la chaise à lui. Il s'assit à califourchon et posa sa tête sur le dossier. Il observa l'homme qui lui faisait face. Silencieux. Il n'avait jamais compris comment un homme pouvait à ce point basculer dans la folie.

L'homme le regarda.

\- Sélène. Où est Sélène ?

Bien. Que la fête commence.

* * *

\- Léto !

La roumaine releva la tête, surprise.

\- C'est bien vous Léto ?

\- Vous avez vu une autre femme dans la Réserve peut-être ?

\- Donc c'est bien vous.

\- Vous êtes le nouveau Vétérimage c'est ça ? C'est quoi votre nom déjà ?

\- Razvan.

L'homme ne sembla pas déçu qu'elle n'ait pas retenu son nom. Un bon point pour lui.

\- C'est Nicolae qui m'envoie. Il dit que vous devez absolument venir à la Couveuse. Le premier œuf va éclore.

Léto se leva si vite qu'elle renversa la chaise sur laquelle elle était en train de se balancer quelques instants plus tôt.

\- BORDEL ! Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?!

Elle avait déjà atteint la porte de sa case lorsqu'elle se retourna.

\- Vous avez l'intention de rester planté là ?

* * *

\- Revenons-en à cette fameuse journée. Quand avez-vous découvert que votre fille s'était enfuie ?

\- Léto. Quelle petite ingrate ! J'ai fait tout ce que m'a demandé Sélène. Je me suis occupé de ma fille exactement comme elle me l'a dit. Et cette petite garce n'a eu aucun scrupule à nous abandonner. Elle ne nous mérite pas.

Vari soupira durement. Il interrogeait cet homme depuis plus de deux heures… Et la vraie question qu'il se posait c'était comment la gamine avait pu survivre autant de temps… Cet homme était complètement dément.

\- D'accord. Pourquoi avez-vous attendu trois mois avant de tenter d'enlever votre fille ?

\- Les barrières. Les barrières ne me laisseraient pas passer. Sélène m'avait prévenu.

Il décida d'entrer dans son jeu. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

\- Mmmmh… Et c'est Sélène qui vous a prévenu aussi quand elles ont été abaissées ?

Il eut la surprise de voir le visage de son prisonnier s'agiter.

\- Non. C'est la Meute.

\- Rmmmh… La Meute donc. Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne suis pas un fin connaisseur. Vous voulez dire un autre Loup-Garou ?

Il nota une première ligne sur son carnet. Enfin une information intéressante.

\- Oui. Enfin non. La Meute c'est l'Esprit. Le Groupe. C'est ce qu'on Voit et ce qu'on Ecoute les soirs de pleine lune. C'est le Tout. C'est moi. Et c'est les autres.

\- D'accooooord.

Vari était fatigué. Très fatigué. Cet _Ari_ lui donnait mal au crâne. Une potion énergisante. Il lui fallait une potion.

\- Et donc la Meute vous a dit quand les protections étaient levées. Mais il restait encore les alarmes du village. Comment y êtes-vous entré ?

\- D'autres sont passés avant moi.

Il y était. Vari en frétilla d'excitation. Le Loup-Garou avait donc bien vu quelque chose. Il tenta de conserver un calme apparent. Ne pas montrer son intérêt.

\- D'autres ? Qui ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils étaient dans une bâtisse. Je ne les ai pas vus.

S'il ne s'était pas retenu, Vari lui aurait sauté dessus. Cet homme ne pouvait donc pas raconter directement ce qu'il avait vu et entendu ?

\- Laquelle ?

\- La première quand je suis entré dans le village. La case de Léto était la dernière. Vous pensez qu'elle pourra venir me voir ici ? Elle a besoin de moi. Je suis son père après tout. Vous pourrez lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas de s'être enfuie ? C'est vrai que j'étais un peu énervé quand je l'ai récupérée, mais il faut me pardonner. Sélène n'allait pas bien et j'étais fatigué à force de m'en être occupé.

La première case. Vari feuilleta frénétiquement les feuilles de son carnet. Gagné ! Il le savait. Il le savait que cet homme était louche. On ne pouvait pas être aussi connu sans avoir quelques épouvantards dans son armoire…

* * *

Nicolae, Léto et Razvan étaient réunis autour de l'œuf prêt à éclore. La coquille avait commencé à se fissurer la veille et l' _apărător_ l'avait veillée toute la nuit pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Il avait dû promettre à la jeune femme qu'il la préviendrait avant l'éclosion pour qu'elle se décide enfin à quitter la Couveuse et aller dormir.

Le même air impatient se dessinait sur les trois visages, bien que Nicolae ait déjà dû voir une bonne centaine d'évènements similaires. La magie était toujours là. Intacte. Il fallait faire partie des privilégiés pour assister à une naissance de dragon.

Enfin un craquement plus fort se fit entendre et la coquille se fissura entièrement. Sans s'en rendre compte, Léto agrippa la manche de Nicolae et la serra de toutes ses forces. Tous retinrent leur souffle.

Et un morceau tomba.

Un petit museau rouge, encore humide, sortit de l'œuf pour humer l'air. Cette fois ce fut Razvan qui attrapa la main de Léto et qui la serra.

Plus aucun bruit ne troublait le silence de la Couveuse. C'était à peine si on pouvait entendre le léger halètement du dragonneau occupé à se libérer de sa coquille. Les trois adultes regardaient cette naissance avec une fascination sans bornes. Pour Léto, elle signifiait le renouveau. Une chance de recommencer. La possibilité d'enfin vivre.

L'œuf finit par se briser entièrement et le bébé dragon se retrouva à l'air libre, complètement désorienté. Il voulut avancer hors des débris, mais, emporté par le poids de sa queue qu'il n'avait pas semblé remarquer, il s'étala de tout son long. Un léger éclat de rire franchit les lèvres de Léto.

Il était temps, songea Nicolae en souriant doucement. Rien de tel qu'une naissance pour redonner aux gens le goût de vivre.

Sûrement vexé par le son de l'humaine, le dragonneau amorça de nouvelles tentatives. Il tomba encore deux fois, la première en se mélangeant les pattes pour marcher et l'autre en se prenant un morceau de coquille dans le museau, avant de réussir à faire fonctionner l'ensemble de son corps en synchronisation.

Attendrie, Léto le regardait faire tous ces efforts pour essayer de se mettre debout et avancer. Elle se dit que ce petit était comme elle. Elle aussi avait trébuché, avait fait des erreurs avant de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Mais l'effort en valait la peine. L'œil rivé sur le bébé, elle tenta de lui insuffler toute la force qu'elle pouvait, tout l'espoir qui l'habitait. Tous ces sentiments qu'elle apprenait à ressentir.

Un mouvement sur sa droite la fit sortir de sa bulle. Nicolae la regardait, souriant. Léto lui rendit son sourire, un merci silencieux sur les lèvres.

Razvan lui tenait toujours la main.

* * *

\- Avez-vous entendu ce que ces hommes disaient ?

\- Oui. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer et leurs voix portaient un peu.

\- Et que disaient-ils ?

Vari se sentait tellement près du but qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se lever de sa chaise. Il marchait maintenant de long en large dans la pièce, tentant de garder un ton neutre et froid.

\- Il y en a un qui a dit qu'ils feraient mieux d'arrêter car les suspicions commençaient à peser trop fort. L'autre a dit que c'était leur dernier coup de toute façon. Qu'après ils n'auraient plus besoin de lui. Qu'il allait devenir un témoin gênant.

L'histoire s'emboîtait peu à peu dans la tête du Policier qui ne put retenir un cri de joie.

Il sortit de la pièce d'interrogatoire sans un regard pour son prisonnier repartit dans ses délires de « _Sélène. Ma Sélène. »_ et prit le puits ascensionnel avant de remonter à la surface.

La fin de l'enquête n'allait pas plaire à ses supérieurs. Oh ça non…

* * *

Nicolae, Razvan et Léto avaient fêté dignement l'arrivée du petit nouveau grâce à la _Tuică_ , alcool roumain, rapportée par le jeune Vétérimage. Passablement éméchés avant même l'heure du diner, le Dragonnier ronflait sur le divan de la case du nouveau venu. Les deux jeunes gens, après s'être moqués de lui et de son peu de résistance, végétaient à présent sur leurs fauteuils.

Aidé par l'alcool, Razvan commença à lui raconter sa vie. Pourquoi il avait choisi une Réserve perdue dans la forêt d' _Hoia Baciu_ pour travailler. Après qu'il eut partagé son secret avec elle, Léto ne sut comment réagir. Alors elle lui parla un peu de son passé. De la mort de sa mère qui avait entrainé la déchéance de son père. De la famille plus ou moins unie qu'ils avaient formée un jour. Et comment la chute en avait été d'autant plus dure. L'espoir qu'elle avait maintenant à propos de sa vie dans la Réserve. Les doutes de Valeriu la concernant.

Lorsque Léto sortit de chez Razvan, la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Heureusement elle ne croisa personne.

* * *

Charlie regarda Léto sortir discrètement de la case du nouveau Vétérimage. Son cœur se serra.

Sans sentiments hein ? Quelle connerie.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà pour l'avant-dernier chapitre... Alors ? :D_

 _Qui a deviné le secret de Razvan ? (c'est vrai qu'il y a pas trop d'indices... Mais je pense que vous pouvez trouver quand même !)_

 _Et qui est le grand méchant de l'histoire ? ... Toutes les réponses la semaine prochaine, promis !  
_

 **Apărător :** protecteur/défenseur

 **Nici-Vraj** : diminutif de « nici o vrăjitoare » : non sorcière

 **A** **restul** : Police Magique

 **Vânători** : Chasseurs

 **Aricii** : Police Cracmol

 **Balaurul** : Dragonnier


	6. Mensonges

Et le dernier chapitre... Pfiou, je suis trop fière d'avoir réussi à aller jusque là et c'est totalement grâce à votre soutien et vos reviews ! :D

Coucou **littlesis** , voilà le fin mot de l'histoire ! Et le big bad guy is...

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS :** Les mots en roumains dans le texte ont leur traduction en bas de page... Et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés ;)

Merci à **HisalysRose** pour sa correction !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Mensonges**

* * *

Léto caressa lentement le torse de son compagnon. Du bout du doigt. D'abord tout en haut, puis en suivant les courbes de ses muscles pour redescendre. S'arrêter à la ceinture. Recommencer. Elle ne s'en lassait pas. Il était beau lorsqu'il dormait.

* * *

Elle était belle lorsqu'elle dormait. Reposée. Détendue. Il passa un doigt dans les cheveux de Léto pour dégager son visage. L'observer avidement. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour en arriver là. Lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais se poser. De vivre sa passion jusqu'au bout. Les dragons étaient sa vie. Mais Léto était devenue son futur. Et il ne le regrettait pas.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Charlie aurait dû savoir que cela allait mal se terminer. Une journée ne pouvait pas être aussi parfaite. Se réveiller avec une jeune femme à la fois sublime et courageuse dans les bras. Relâcher dans la Réserve un jeune dragon Opalœil des Antipodes, d'une beauté iridescente aux yeux couleur opale, premier de sa race à atterrir en Roumanie. Bientôt la jeune femelle retrouvée en même temps que lui serait aussi relâchée et la forêt pourrait compter de nouveaux dragonneaux aux écailles nacrées, étincelantes.

Oui. Ç'avait été une belle journée. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du courrier en début d'après-midi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le duvet gris de Coquecigrue, le hibou de son frère Ron. Son frère qui ne lui écrivait quasiment jamais. Le volatile, épuisé par son très long voyage, s'écrasa plus qu'il ne se posa sur la table de la case. Il ne semblait pas porter un lourd colis.

La peur tordit le cœur de Charlie.

Il décacheta rapidement l'enveloppe et parcourut les quelques mots de la lettre. Son cerveau voulut arrêter de fonctionner. Sa première réaction fut de relire la missive. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas bien compris… La deuxième fut de croire à une blague. Mais non, même si son frère était devenu beaucoup plus drôle et ouvert maintenant qu'il travaillait à la boutique de Farces et Attrapes avec Georges, il ne lui ferait jamais un coup comme ça. Pas sans quelques pétards et autres fusées lui éclatant à la figure et se moquant de lui pour y avoir cru.

Non. Il n'y avait qu'une seule option. La lettre ne disait que la vérité. Mais c'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Ça ne _devait_ pas se passer comme ça. Pas avant qu'il l'ait revue une dernière fois. Qu'il lui ait présenté sa nouvelle amie. Pas avant qu'elle ne l'assomme avec toutes ses idées pour un mariage qui n'aurait lieu que dans un futur hypothétique qu'il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir. Pas avant qu'elle ne le bombarde de questions sur de futurs petits-enfants dont il était certain de ne pas vouloir avant une bonne décennie. Voire deux.

Ce n'était juste pas possible.

Elle ne pouvait pas être morte.

Pas sa mère.

Pas Molly.

* * *

Charlie ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait juste après avoir assimilé la nouvelle. Il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas réussi à pleurer. Une part de lui refusait toujours la vérité. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Molly. Sa mère. Ce roc. Elle n'avait pas pu partir juste comme ça.

Coquecigrue attendait toujours dans sa case lorsqu'il revint au village après avoir tourné en rond dans la Réserve toute la fin de l'après-midi. Il retourna la lettre et rédigea une petite phrase à la va vite sur le verso. Il rattacha le tout à la patte du hibou et le laissa s'envoler par la fenêtre. Il le regarda jusqu'à ce que le petit rapace disparaisse dans la ligne d'horizon.

Il fallait qu'il parte.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la case de la jeune roumaine, la réalité le frappa. Il ne voulait pas lui en parler. La peine qui pulsait dans ses veines était la sienne. Il ne voulait pas la partager. Il voulait garder cette souffrance égoïstement. Et peut-être se sentir soulagé de blesser quelqu'un d'autre à la place. De ne pas être le seul à posséder un trou béant à la place du cœur. Non. Il ne lui dirait pas la vérité. Il n'en était même pas capable. Il ne la méritait pas.

Il frappa à la porte de Léto et n'attendit pas sa réponse avant d'entrer. Son visage se ferma un peu plus quand il vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Razvan. Encore lui. Sa dernière parcelle de regret s'évapora. Il voulait lui faire du mal. Lui montrer qu'il ne tenait pas tant que ça à elle. Qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ça lui était bien égal. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis après tout.

Le mensonge sortit tout seul. Parfait.

\- J'ai trouvé un nouveau boulot. En Écosse.

\- Tu… Tu pars ?

\- Oui. Demain.

Léto recula d'un pas, incertaine. Le doute s'instilla dans son œil gris. Il allait _l'abandonner_. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, tentant d'assimiler ce que venait de lui annoncer le Dragonnier. S'était-il fatigué d'elle ? N'avait-elle était qu'un jouet qu'il venait d'abandonner ?

Inconscient de la douleur qui venait de se répandre dans le cœur de la jeune femme, Charlie se détourna pour sortir de la case. Sans un regard.

Léto s'effondra dans les bras de Razvan, les larmes bloquées au milieu de la gorge.

* * *

Vari apparut dans la Réserve juste après le transplanage de Charlie vers la capitale pour prendre un Portoloin international. Il avait enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

Valeriu l'invita dans son bureau, accompagné de Nicolae, de Léto et du nouveau Vétérimage. Tous firent sembler d'ignorer les yeux vibrant de détresse et de colère de la jeune femme. Ils étaient ici pour comprendre comment des braconniers avaient pu entrer dans _Hoia Baciu_ sans déclencher les alarmes.

\- Ce n'était finalement pas si compliqué que ça, attaqua l'agent de l' _Arestul_.

\- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Vous aviez un agent infiltré.

Léto et Razvan se regardèrent en sursautant. Qui avait pu les trahir ? Qui avait osé voler des œufs et tuer des dragons ? Valeriu et Nicolae ne firent qu'hocher la tête. Ils s'en doutaient. Le Responsable coula un regard coupable vers la jeune femme. Il ne s'était toujours pas excusé d'avoir pu penser qu'elle était la voleuse. Une part de lui ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Cette fille à la figure déchirée par une immense cicatrice lui faisait peur. Elle était trop forte, trop fière, trop libre pour se soumettre aux lois de la Réserve. Seul Charlie et Nicolae avaient pu l'apprivoiser. Et maintenant qu'il y en avait un de disparu… Son équilibre venait de se rompre. Et Valeriu eut peur de ce que Léto était capable de faire.

\- Qui ?

La question eut pour effet de faire sortir Valeriu de ses pensées. Il ne manqua pas le coup d'œil assassin de la roumaine. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Le tolérait à la limite.

\- Le Vétérimage Maniavel.

La réponse tomba comme un couperet.

\- QUOI ?

Fier de la petite bombe qu'il venait de lâcher, Vari s'autorisa à raconter toute l'histoire qu'il avait pu reconstituer à partir des bribes décousues de son entretien avec le père de Léto.

Après l'interrogatoire, Vari avait pu retrouver l'un des braconniers grâce à une indication d'un bar sur un des papiers retrouvés dans le bureau du Dr Maniavel. Celui-ci avait ensuite débité toute l'histoire, ne voulant pas être le seul à plonger.

Le Vétérimage n'était pas seulement devenu riche grâce à son métier. Attiré par l'appât du gain, il était entré en contact avec une bande de braconniers et leur avait offert un marché. Il les aidait à entrer dans la Réserve pour chasser les Dragons, en échange de quoi il prenait 25 % des revenus des ventes. Le vol des deux œufs devait être le gros coup, avant la fin du braconnage dans la Réserve. Le Vétérimage était alors devenu un témoin gênant et le chef de la bande l'avait éliminé. Personne n'aurait pu penser qu'un fou furieux aurait choisi justement cette nuit-là pour tenter de récupérer sa fille et entendre le témoignage clé qui avait permis de clore cette enquête. Et à Vari d'obtenir une nouvelle médaille accompagnée d'une augmentation de salaire.

Il n'avait malheureusement pas pu retrouver la piste des œufs de Magyar à Pointe, ceux-ci devant déjà être vendus à un riche sorcier d'Arabie Saoudite ou du Brésil. Ou peut-être à un de ces Sénateurs américains attiré par leur beauté. Il n'en savait rien.

Valeriu le remercia chaudement de s'être déplacé jusque-là pour leur apprendre ce qui s'était passé et l'agent de l' _Arestul_ prit congé rapidement.

* * *

 **2 semaines plus tard**

\- Léto, j'ai besoin de ton aide…

\- Razvan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est grave ? Tu es blessé ?

\- Non, non rien de tout ça, répliqua-t-il, amusé malgré lui par le ton inquiet de la jeune femme. J'ai plutôt besoin d'un conseil… Par rapport à ce que je t'ai raconté l'autre soir, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Tiens, assieds-toi, lui dit-elle en lui désignant un tabouret de la main.

\- Et bien… Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça…

Razvan commençait à se tortiller, gêné par ce qu'il voulait lui demander.

\- Tu sais quoi ?, dit-il en se relevant, laisse tomber, j'aurais pas dû venir te déranger.

\- Razvan. J'ai dit assis.

Obéissant, le Vétérimage se rassit, rouge de honte.

\- Petit un, tu ne me déranges pas du tout, j'étais justement en train de ne rien faire. Petit deux, tu es mon ami non ? Je suis donc là pour aider.

Le regard franc de la jeune femme le rassura. Il savait que le fait d'avouer qu'elle tenait à lui était une grande marque de confiance. Il ne pouvait pas la trahir. Il l'appréciait trop pour ça. Alors il se lança.

\- TucroisquNicoléintéressépamoi ?

\- … Hein ?

Razvan souffla un grand coup. Il fallait que ça sorte.

\- Tu crois que Nicolae pourrait être intéressé par moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus distincte.

Sa question prit Léto totalement au dépourvu. Elle faillit lui répondre qu'elle n'en avait strictement pas la moindre idée.

Elle prit finalement le temps de bien réfléchir avant de parler.

* * *

Léto entra dans le bureau du Responsable de la Réserve sans faire de bruit. Nicolae n'avait pas besoin d'elle aujourd'hui et elle venait voir si elle pouvait aider en quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle le vit, accroupi près de sa cheminée et la tête dans les flammes, elle s'arrêta.

\- Charlie, répliquait Valeriu, tu ne peux pas continuer à la maintenir dans l'ignorance comme ça. Tu lui dois la vérité.

\- Je ne lui dois rien du tout. Je lui expliquerai tout quand je serai de retour.

\- Tu nous as dit que tu ne savais même pas si tu reviendrais. Tu as juste _frică_.

\- Peur ? Peur de quoi ?

\- Si tu ne le sais pas, alors c'est que tu te mens à toi-même.

\- J'en ai assez que tout le monde me juge, Valeriu. Je suis pressé. Si tu as fini, je dois y aller.

\- _Nu_ , je n'ai pas fini _Balaurul_. Tout le monde ici te soutient. Ils veulent te dire que quoiqu'il arrive, tu auras toujours une place ici, à _Hoia Baciu_.

\- Merci. Cela me touche beaucoup, murmura Charlie d'un ton plus doux, s'il te plaît ne dis pas à Léto que je ne suis pas aux Hébrides en ce moment.

Valeriu jeta un regard derrière lui et haussa les épaules.

\- Je crois que ce n'est plus de mon ressort…

Ce fut sur cette phrase sibylline qu'ils prirent congé.

Charlie secoua ses cheveux roux pour se défaire de la cendre qui avait voleté jusqu'à lui. Il savait qu'un jour il aurait des comptes à rendre à son amie. Pour le moment, il devait simplement se concentrer sur sa famille. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Léto pouvait s'en sortir seule maintenant. Elle ne risquait plus rien au sein de la Réserve et elle s'était fait d'autres amis. Il ignora dignement un petit pincement au cœur quand il repensa à la nouvelle complicité qui s'était forgée entre Razvan et sa protégée.

* * *

\- Tu as tout entendu ?

\- Il aurait fallu que je sois sourde pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Rien qui ne te regarde.

* * *

Lorsqu'il vit le rapace frapper à la fenêtre, il le reconnut aussitôt. Adonis, le Gypaète barbu de Razvan. Il se leva comme un automate, repoussant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Les yeux rivés sur l'oiseau, il bouscula sans y faire attention ses voisins de table qui protestèrent. Mais Charlie ne les entendait plus. Il ouvrit les deux battants de la fenêtre alors qu'Adonis lui tendait une de ses pattes, porteur d'un message. Un peu trop fébrilement, il entreprit de défaire les liens qui retenaient la lettre et arracha quelques plumes de son duvet. En réprimande, celui-ci planta son bec dans le doigt du Dragonnier, laissant une longue estafilade.

« Charlie ! » s'exclama son père en se levant.

Il n'y prit pas garde. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il décachetait l'enveloppe. Enfin il put lire le message. Une seule ligne était écrite sur le papier de mauvaise qualité.

 _Pourquoi tu m'as laissée ?_

Il serra convulsivement la missive dans ses mains. Il fallait qu'il lui écrive. Maintenant. Abandonnant sans un regard sa famille derrière lui, il grimpa les étages en courant et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il sortit un parchemin, une plume et entreprit de rédiger sa réponse.

Arthur regarda ses autres fils et sa fille pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout le monde haussa les épaules. Charlie était quelqu'un de secret et personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il pouvait être en train de vivre. Ils se regardèrent, coupable. Et s'ils avaient été trop pris par leur propre chagrin pour se rendre compte qu'un des leurs allait encore plus mal ? Ginny voulut se lever pour retrouver son frère mais Bill l'en dissuada d'un geste de la main. Il valait mieux lui laisser du temps.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, la lettre arrivait dans la Réserve. Léto rejoignit le nid de Norberta pour être sûre de ne pas être dérangée. La dragonne la regarda s'installer parmi ses petits sans broncher.

 _Léto,_

 _Te rappelles-tu du jour où nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour dire que notre passé n'appartenait qu'à nous et qu'il était derrière nous ? Je crois que j'ai eu tort de te laisser le croire. Le passé m'a construit tel que je suis maintenant, tout comme le tien t'a amené au sein de la Réserve d'_ Hoia Baciu _il y a maintenant 1 an. C'est ma famille qui représente mon passé, celui grâce auquel (mais aussi à cause duquel) je suis parti m'occuper de dragons à l'autre bout du monde. Ma famille représente aussi mon présent et mon futur. Comme chaque famille, nous avons eu des hauts et des bas. Mais nous avons toujours réussi à rester unis. Nous avons toujours pu compter les uns sur les autres pour nous en sortir._

 _Je souhaite sincèrement qu'un jour tu viennes rencontrer ma famille. Que mes frères te racontent une blague à laquelle tu ne riras pas. Que ma petite sœur te kidnappe pour aller faire les boutiques en ville. J'aurais aimé que tu puisses rencontrer toute ma famille. Mon frère Fred. Et les farces et autres tours qu'il réalisait avec son jumeau. J'aurais dû le protéger. C'était mon rôle en tant que grand-frère. Mais j'ai échoué. Ma mère Molly. Et ses patacitrouilles qu'elle nous faisait pour nous remonter le moral. J'aurais dû être là pour elle, au lieu de vagabonder à l'autre bout du continent. J'aurais dû être là. Mais j'ai échoué. C'était une mère douce et aimante. Enfin douce… Non je raconte des bêtises. Maman était pire qu'une dragonne. Parfois trop protectrice, on pouvait avoir l'impression qu'on allait étouffer si on restait dans son giron. Mais elle nous aimait plus que tout et nous faisions notre possible pour ne jamais la décevoir._

 _Maman, c'était l'âme de notre famille. Celle qui se pliait en quatre pour que ses enfants ne manquent de rien. Elle représentait à la fois la force, le courage et le pardon._

 _Je ne veux pas que tu découvres ma famille dans ces conditions. J'aimerais que la première fois que tu passes la porte du Terrier, la première chose que tu entendes soit des rires et les cris de mes neveux et nièces se chamaillant et non ce silence oppressant qui nous fait tous pleurer._

 _S'il te plaît Léto, pour une fois écoute-moi. Tu me manques. Tu fais partie de ma famille. C'est simplement dommage que je m'en sois rendu compte trop tard. Je vais rester avec mon père et Bill pour les seconder et les aider le temps qu'il faudra. Je te demande pardon de te dire ça dans une lettre. On s'était dit sans attaches. On s'était dit sans sentiments. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma part du contrat. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir menti._ Îmi pare rău _._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Charlie_

* * *

Le lendemain, Léto avait pris l'avion.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de terminer cette histoire sans vous !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)_

Je voulais aussi en profiter pour vous proposer une idée : si vous souhaitez que je fasse un bonus sur un personnage particulier ou sur une tranche de vie ou sur un animal de la Réserve ou que sais-je, envoyez-moi un petit message (ou une review, ça passe aussi ;) ) et j'essaierai d'y réfléchir. Je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner ma fic aussi vite !

 **Apărător** : protecteur/défenseur

 **Nici-Vraj** : diminutif de « nici o vrăjitoare » : non sorcière

 **A** **restul** : Police Magique

 **Vânători** : Chasseurs

 **Aricii** : Police Cracmol

 **Îmi pare rău** : je suis désolé

 **Balaurul** : dragonnier


	7. Bonus I Lady Zorro

Bonjour à tous :D

Je reviens pour un petit Bonus, sûrement pas le dernier mais définitivement le premier (*rires s'il vous plait*).

C'est un Bonus qui met aussi en scène un personnage secondaire de l'histoire que nous publions en ce moment avec **HisalysRose** sur notre profil commun **AndouilleEtSushi** … Hésitez pas à venir y jeter un coup d'œil, il parait que c'est génial ! :D

Je suis un peu sceptique par rapport à sa qualité, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir réussi à faire ressortir toutes les émotions que je voulais. J'aurais voulu montrer toute l'évolution du personnage de Léto et de sa relation avec Charlie mais il semblerait que j'aime tellement les chevaux qu'ils aient un peu pris le dessus sur ce bonus.

L'histoire se passe une quinzaine d'années après la fin de l'histoire.

Bref, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)

* * *

Bonus I. Lady Zorro

* * *

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on vient voir une course de Gronian au lieu de profiter de notre week-end pour aller en Roumanie ?

\- Je te l'ai dit Léto, soupira Charlie pour la énième fois, un de mes amis m'a prévenu que _Lady Zorro_ participerait à cette course avec son étalon. C'est une occasion en or de voir ce qu'elle vaut réellement !

\- Et pourquoi t'as des amis que je connais pas d'abord ? bouda la jeune roumaine en croisant les bras, l'œil rieur.

Charlie, jusqu'alors en train de trifouiller dans un tiroir s'arrêta et se retourna enfin, comprenant que sa femme l'avait encore eu.

\- Tu n'en as jamais marre de m'énerver ? demanda-t-il en lui volant un baiser.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non ! répondit-elle en se dégageant, riant franchement. J'aime toujours autant la petite mine renfrognée que tu fais dans ces cas-là !

Le dragonnier lui sourit, puis, avisant l'heure tardive sur l'horloge du salon, s'exclama :

\- Bon, trêve de romantisme ! On se bouge, sinon la seule chose que je verrai, ce sera la queue de son cheval quand ils disparaitront à la fin de la course. Donne-moi ta main, on transplane !

Lorsque Charlie et Léto réapparurent, ils étaient devant un grand champ vide juste en face de gradins déjà à moitié remplis.

\- C'est dingue ce monde…

\- Ouais, et tu peux te dire qu'une grande partie de ces personnes sont là uniquement pour voir _Lady Zorro_. Elle n'est pas sur le circuit depuis longtemps mais elle a déjà une renommée incroyable. Bon c'est peut-être parce qu'elle est masquée mais il paraît qu'elle et son cheval ont une symbiose… Magique. Avant qu'on aille s'asseoir, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour aux écuries ?

Léto acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers les odeurs de crottin, de foin et de sueur. Certains chevaux étaient déjà sur la piste d'entraînement pour s'échauffer tandis que d'autres étaient encore au box, à peine sellés. Deux courses auraient lieu aujourd'hui. La moins prestigieuse d'abord, pour les plus jeunes Gronians. Et la plus connue ensuite. Celle que disputerait la mystérieuse femme masquée.

Les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent sans grande crainte de ces monstrueux chevaux aux longues ailes et aux sabots puissants. Un jeune groom les salua avant de retourner s'occuper de son Gronian.

\- Celui-là est impressionnant, murmura Léto, il est magnifique.

\- Oui, Hélios sera l'adversaire le plus coriace de _Lady Zorro_. C'est le cheval le plus titré cette année et son cavalier n'a aucune pitié pour ses adversaires. Il est toujours à la limite des règles. C'est la première fois que les deux équipes vont se rencontrer, lui répondit Charlie sur le même ton.

Léto continua à admirer Hélios. Une encolure puissante d'où saillaient des muscles parfaitement dessinés, un poitrail large et profond, des sabots énormes et rutilants, des ailes à l'envergure plus qu'imposante et la crinière et la queue quasiment blanches. Aucun doute. Ce Gronian était taillé pour gagner.

\- Hé vous là, oui les deux idiots qui admirez mon cheval. Dégagez de là, vous risquez de le déconcentrer.

Léto et Charlie se retournèrent avec surprise pour découvrir un homme tout petit avec une tête hargneuse. Le cavalier.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais son compagnon lui prit la main et la tira un peu plus loin.

\- Laisse tomber. Ce gars est con.

\- Pire que toi tu veux dire ?

Ce fut au tour du dragonnier d'ouvrir la bouche avant de secouer ses cheveux roux.

\- Nan. Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois dans la même journée. Viens, la première course va bientôt démarrer de toute façon. Tu vas voir, les règles sont simples mais la course spectaculaire.

Léto et Charlie s'installèrent donc dans les gradins, légèrement en hauteur. La jeune femme admira les chevaux qui se pressaient déjà sur la ligne de départ.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est une course de maniabilité. Tout le monde démarre au sol. Le premier obstacle est facile : les chevaux doivent décoller le plus vite possible pour passer dans le carré de bois que tu vois suspendu là-haut. Il faut essayer d'y arriver le premier car sinon, vu sa taille, les coups peuvent très vite pleuvoir et risquer de blesser les cavaliers. Les Gronians ont tous un Sortilège de protection vérifié par un Vétérimage et un Langue-de-Plomb avant le début. Du coup, les seuls à risquer quelque chose sont ceux qui les montent. C'est logique non ?

Léto acquiesça, même si elle n'avait quasiment rien écouté à partir du moment où il lui avait montré le carré. Il était tout petit vu d'ici… Les cavaliers étaient tous des fous pour continuer à faire des courses comme ça… Elle aurait bien tenté d'y participé si elle avait eu un Gronian à elle. Dommage que les animaux personnels soient interdits aux Hébrides, songea-t-elle.

\- Ensuite tu as les six barres dans les airs là : la première il faut passer en-dessous, la deuxième au-dessus et ainsi de suite. Après il faut foncer : vitesse pure jusqu'aux poteaux que tu vois presqu'au bout du terrain. Là, tu dois arrêter ton cheval très exactement 5 secondes dessus. Le temps est comptabilisé dans un cercle qui apparaitra devant le cheval. S'il bouge un sabot, le temps recommence à 0.

\- Et après je suppose qu'ils doivent faire demi-tour derrière le gros arbre à épines ?

\- Ouaip. Faut pas tourner trop court sinon tu t'en prends plein la tête. Mais faut pas tourner trop large non plus, sinon tu perds du temps.

\- Et le retour ?

\- Tu vois de l'autre côté des poteaux, il y a deux bornes séparées d'une cinquantaine de mètre. Entre les deux, les chevaux voient des choses dont ils ont peur. Ça peut être une immense rivière, des cerceaux de feu, un vent glacial, bref peu importe. Le but de ce passage est de voir la complicité qui lie le cheval et son cavalier. Si le Gronian est en confiance, alors il passera tout seul. C'est cet obstacle qui a en grande partie permis à _Lady Zorro_ de se faire connaître. Tu comprendras pourquoi tout à l'heure.

\- Et après ? Je ne vois plus d'obstacles ?

\- Parce que c'est le dernier. C'est à partir de ce moment que le contact entre deux Gronians est autorisé. Tu peux pousser avec l'épaule un concurrent qui est trop proche de toi. Mais juste avec l'épaule. Sinon tu es disqualifié. Et finalement, il faut que ton cheval touche le sol au maximum avant la ligne blanche là-bas et qu'il passe la ligne d'arrivée.

Tandis que Charlie continuait de lui expliquer pourquoi ces courses étaient si prestigieuses et quelle tristesse c'était que ce soit aussi peu connu des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, Léto observa à nouveau les Gronians qui piaffaient sur la ligne de départ. Elle ne fut déconcentrée que par l'apparition d'un vendeur de glaces au moment où la cloche de départ sonnait et que la première course commençait. L'œil fixé sur l'étalage des parfums, elle ne remarqua pas que Charlie se levait, amusé.

\- Vous les femmes, vous êtes bien toutes les mêmes hein…

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai jamais eu le droit de manger de la glace quand j'étais encore en Roumanie et tu ne m'en as pas acheté à la Réserve. Je dois rattraper 15 ans de ma vie dessus…

\- C'est bon j'abandonne, je pars t'en acheter une.

Le temps que Charlie revienne avec ses deux cornets débordant de glace, les derniers chevaux avaient atteint la moitié de la course et tournaient autour de l'arbre à épines. Léto s'empara du sien avec avidité et décida de goûter d'abord le parfum Chocogrenouille pour terminer par la framboise-patacitrouille. Une pure sensation de douceur s'empara d'elle et elle se laissa aller contre le dossier du banc, fermant l'œil pour mieux savourer les explosions de goûts qui se répandaient sur son palais.

\- Putain, non mais j'y crois pas !

Léto sursauta et faillit en lâcher sa glace qu'elle tardait à terminer. Elle se tourna vers Charlie, furieuse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais tu viens de rater la fin de la course ! T'as pas entendu tout le monde crier ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête, à peine perturbée.

\- Oh ça va hein. Déjà il y avait personne d'intéressant dans cette course et je pouvais pas tout faire à la fois. Je devais me concentrer sur le taux de bonheur que contenait cette glace et que tu viens de réduire à néant. Laisse-moi la terminer avant de m'adresser à nouveau la parole !

Et elle enfourna à nouveau le cornet dans sa bouche.

Le Dragonnier la regarda, dépité. Il aurait pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un avec moins de caractère quand même… Bon, il se serait sans doute très rapidement ennuyé… Et Charlie détestait l'ennui plus que tout. Au moins aux Hébrides, la grande variété de dragons présents l'obligeait à être quasiment tous les jours sur le terrain à vadrouiller tandis que Léto s'occupait principalement des tout petits tout en passant son diplôme d'Assistante-Vétérimage par correspondance. Les débuts avaient été un peu difficile, le temps que les chouettes et les dragons s'habituent aux passages incessants des uns et des autres. Quelques cours avaient été perdus dans la bataille, partis en fumée.

\- REGARDE !

Charlie sursauta. La jeune femme avait le doigt tendu vers l'endroit où venait d'apparaitre un Gronian dont la cavalière était masquée. _Lady Zorro_. Le Dragonnier faillit laisser échapper un juron. Il avait raté son arrivée. Il détailla le cheval ailé. Bien plus petit et fin qu'Hélios, il n'en demeurait pas moins impressionnant. L'étalon partit s'installer sur la ligne de départ avec les autres. La jeune femme était couverte d'une cape noire et d'un masque de la même teinte, recouvrant entièrement son visage. Ses cheveux étaient cachés par une grande capuche.

Le Vétérimage et le Langue-de-Plomb vérifièrent tous les chevaux avant d'autoriser le début de la course. Et enfin le sifflet retentit.

Les dix chevaux prirent rapidement de la vitesse et décollèrent en quelques secondes. Très léger, le Gronian de _Lady Zorro_ s'éleva le plus vite et fut le premier à franchir le carré. Hélios, handicapé par sa morphologie avait pris un peu de retard mais réussit à le franchir avant le peloton. Trois chevaux s'étaient déjà détachés et avaient atteint le slalom.

\- Ouuuuaaaaah…

Tout le public n'avait d'yeux que pour les chevaux de tête. Leur passage du slalom était tout simplement… Magistral. Il se dégageait d'eux une grande fluidité, une parfaite maîtrise. _Lady Zorro_ termina la première le slalom et fonça vers les poteaux.

\- Oh merde regarde !

Léto pointa du doigt l'un des sabots du Gronian de la femme masquée. Elle avait arrêté son cheval un millième de secondes trop tôt et son pied était pile à la limite du poteau. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le sabot dérapa et le compteur fut remis à zéro. La jeune femme réussit à ne pas être déstabilisée par on ne sait quel miracle et rééquilibra son étalon très rapidement. Elle aurait donc au minimum trois secondes de retard par rapport à Hélios et à l'autre cavalier.

Les tribunes crièrent de déception et leurs yeux se détournèrent vers les deux premiers. Une faute comme ça ne se rattrapait pas.

La jeune femme repartit au moment où Hélios terminait de tourner autour de l'arbre aux longues épines. Il l'avait pris le plus court possible, obligeant l'autre Gronian à faire un écart à la dernière seconde pour éviter une désagréable collision.

 _Lady Zorro_ rattrapa le deuxième cheval à l'entrée du dernier obstacle sans aucun effort apparent. Ayant été seule sur une bonne moitié de la course, son cheval ne s'était pas usé. Et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le monde du cauchemar, la magie eut lieu. Hélios se débattait encore aux trois quarts de la barre de sortie, hennissant de colère. La jeune femme se coucha sur l'encolure du cheval et sembla lui murmurer quelques paroles à l'oreille. Puis elle lâcha la bride. Et l'étalon fonça. Droit devant sans ralentir. Comme si aucune vision ne lui apparaissait. Comme s'il n'existait qu'eux deux dans ce monde. Il avait une confiance aveugle en sa cavalière. Mais le plus important, sa cavalière avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Et ça, c'était la seule preuve dont il avait besoin pour s'armer de courage et passer devant ces mirages sans les regarder.

\- C'est… C'est incroyable, murmura Léto.

Charlie lui serra la main, souriant. Oui. La magie avait eu lieu. Encore une fois. Ce couple était magique. Et Léto était bien décidée à demander un Gronian pour son anniversaire et tant pis pour les lois des Hébrides.

 _Lady Zorro_ et Hélios sortirent en même temps du dernier obstacle. A peine avaient-ils émergeaient que le puissant Gronian donnait un puissant coup d'épaule à l'étalon de la femme masquée. Déséquilibrée, elle faillit tomber du cheval et ne se rattrapa que de justesse. Sa capuche glissa quelque peu et une masse de cheveux auburn se détacha.

Les murmures dans la foule reprirent de plus belle, tentant de deviner qui pouvait bien être cette personne.

La _Lady_ revint à hauteur d'Hélios. Mais cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il tenta de l'attaquer à nouveau, elle était prête. Au lieu de résister, au moment même où il aurait dû la toucher, son Gronian partit dans une vrille parfaite, les ailes collées le long du corps. Allant si vite qu'ils en devinrent flous pour la foule.

\- Par Merlin, ils vont s'écraser ! S'écria une dame au-dessous d'eux. Tout le monde s'était levé pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui allait se passer.

Le Gronian étendit ses ailes et se redressa à la dernière seconde et sembla planer un instant avant d'atterrir tout en continuant à battre des ailes. Hélios était au niveau de sa croupe.

Et _Lady Zorro_ gagna d'une bonne encolure.

La foule éclata en applaudissements tandis que Léto souriait à Charlie.

\- Moi aussi je veux faire ça !

\- Euuuuh… On pourra y réfléchir plus tard Léto ?

\- C'était pas une question.

Elle aussi voulait ressentir ce lien particulier qui existait entre la jeune _Lady_ et son cheval. Elle aussi voulait que quelqu'un dépende d'elle autant qu'elle pourrait dépendre de lui. Et Charlie ne comptait pas dans cette équation. Ils ne dépendaient pas l'un de l'autre de cette manière. Ils étaient juste là. C'était tout. Et c'était parfait.

\- Je crois que je sais qui c'est…

* * *

 _Alors vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Hésitez pas à aller lire **La Voie Oubliée** de **AndouilleEtSushi** pour essayer de deviner qui peut être ce personnage mystère... :D_


End file.
